


Reminiscing

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Ziam, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Sex, louis is harry's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are what you call soulmates. They've known each other since they were about 5 years old. Then they fell in love with each other. So, lets take a glimpse at their life as Niall walks down the aisle to marry the one he truly can't live without, Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Copyright © HunterMay18<br/>All Rights Reserved 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

**_Niall POV_ **

Sweaty palms and hearts racing.

It’s sort of normal for me to always be this nervous, but today, today is different. Today I am marrying the love of my life, Harry Styles. We met back when we were going to the same school and that was when we were five years old. I still remember the day that I set my eyes on the most beautiful creature.

_“Mummy, do I have to go?” I grabbed onto my mum’s pants and I looked up at her with my wide blue eyes._

_“Yes sweetie, just think of all the friends you will make,” She had crouched down to my level and she kissed my forehead, “Don’t worry everything will be fine, I’ll be back to pick you up. Have a fun day at school.” And with that she was gone. I turned around and noticed all the other kids were playing with each other. I knew I wouldn’t fit in with the others, and then my eyes set onto a little boy in the corner. He was holding a little bright blue stuffed rabbit and it looked like he was crying. My curiosity got to the best of me and I walked over to him._

_“Are you alright?” The boy stiffened and looked up. He wiped his nose on his arm and he just looked up at me as he tightened his hold around the rabbit, “Don’t worry, I won’t take your rabbit. What’s wrong?”_

_“I wanted to play with them but they said that I was a baby because I still had a stuffed animal. So I came over here to start crying.”_

_I plopped down next to him and I rubbed the top of the rabbit, “Wanna hear a secret?”_

_“What is it?”_

_“I still sleep with stuffed animals, so I guess we can be babies together.”He smiled brightly and I watched as his eyes turned to a different shade of green right before my eyes._

_“Cool, what is your name?”_

_“I’m Niall and you?”_

_“Harry.”_

_“Well, Harry this year is going to be so much fun.”_

_And it sure was._

 

“Niall, honey, everything will be fine,” I looked over to my mum; she must have noticed me pacing back and forth.

“But, what if Harry doesn’t want to get married and like he leaves me…I can’t lose him mum,” I spoke as a tear rolled down my face.

“Listen, Niall that boy would be really stupid if he left you. You guys have been together since you were 12 years old. You’re a match made in heaven and remember when his family gave him up when he was 6 years old?”

_“Harry, what’s wrong?”_

_“My parents don’t want me anymore. They said that they are going to bring me to the adoption agency in town. I don’t want to leave you. Please let me stay with you.”_

_“I would be honored to take you home with me, and I don’t think my mum would mind.”_

_Harry stood close by me the whole day and when my mum came to pick me up I asked her._

_“Mummy, can Harry come home with us?” I saw her look to Harry who had his hand in mind and the other wrapped around his rabbit._

_“What’s wrong Harry?” She asked crouching down because he started to cry._

_“Mummy and daddy don’t want me anymore. I don’t want to leave Niall; can I stay with you until I get me a new mummy and daddy?”_

_“Aww sweetie, of course you can.” He jumped into her arms and my mum stood up with Harry still in her arms. She grabs my hand and we were off to our house._

_Harry ended up staying with us for a few weeks until there was a knock on the door._

_I was already in the living room with Harry as my mum answered the door, “Hello, how may I help you?”_

_“Yes, I’m James Ross, I work with the adoption agency and Harry is finally adopted.”_

_My head snapped up and I looked to Harry who was wide eyed._

_“That’s wonderful news, if you don’t mind me asking by who?”_

_“Well, Harry is not getting adopted by a couple, but by a man by the name of Louis Tomlinson.”_

_“I know him, he’s really nice. I’m glad he adopted Harry.”_

_“Wonderful, I told Louis that he could pick up Harry tomorrow at your address after he gets out of school. Is that alright?”_

_“Yes of course. I guess I will see you then.”My mum closed the door and went to crouch in front of Harry._

_“Harry, don’t be scared Louis is a really nice lad and the best thing is he lives a few streets over so you won’t be separated from Niall.”_

_“Really?” He popped up with a huge smile._

_“Yes, really, now boys time for supper.”_

I still remember the day that he came to pick up Harry. At first Harry was nervous because this man would be raising him for the rest of his life, or until he gets married. Louis had walked into the room and Harry looked at him wide eyed. Louis crouched down and well…

_“Hey Harry, I’m your new daddy, Louis.” Harry smiled brightly because Louis looked very kind. Harry didn’t respond to him all he did was jump into his arms and wrapped his little arms around Louis’ neck. Harry nuzzled his head into Louis’ neck and finally Louis wrapped his arms around Harry._

_“Daddy, can I stay with Niall a bit longer?” Harry spoke to Louis as he pulled away. When Harry spoke ‘daddy’ Louis’ eyes widened and it looked like he was going to cry._

_“Sure buddy,” Louis kisses the top of his head and Harry comes back over to me. Louis let him stay until after dinner. It was amazing how they became so close so quickly._

“Yeah, it devastated him…but why are you bringing me through memory lane?”

“Because he never wanted to leave you, from just knowing you for a few months, he grew attached to you. He didn’t want to lose you.”

“So, what are you trying to say?”

“Honey, the boy has been in love with you since he first laid eyes on you.”


	2. Part 2

 

 

“Mum, I knew that. I fell in love with him when I first laid eyes on him. When I first saw him I didn’t care about the little blue rabbit, or that he was sucking on his thumb, or even that tears were pouring down his face. All I cared about was to be his friend, he needed one and it was just fate that we are here today.” 

“I know, Niall, you think I never knew but I always knew. The way that he looked at you when you were younger, I knew there was something behind that.  I still remember when you came out to us, and his eyes went wide.”

-

_“Mum, Harry, Louis?” All three of their heads snapped up. We were having our weekly dinner together and I needed to tell them what I’ve been feeling for the past few years._

_“What is it sweetie?” My mum answered to me as I looked down to my hands on my lap._  

_“I have something to tell you, but first could you promise me that no matter what I say that you will still treat me the same?”_

_“Of course, what is it?"_

_“I think I might be gay, wait I don’t think I am. I know you’re probably saying, what does a 11 year old know, but mummy I just don’t see girls like all the others guys do.”_

  _“Niall, no matter what I will still love you.”_

_“And it would be hypocritical for me to not accept you when I’m bisexual and my sister is gay. So, you don’t have to worry about anything.” I smiled widely at what he said to me and I turned to the last person that I needed acceptance from. His eyes were wide and there wasn’t any emotion in his face._

_“Harry?”_

_“Oh sorry, don’t worry Niall, I accept you.”_

_That day was one of the happiest days of my life._

-

 “Yeah, I remember thinking in the back of my head what his head was thinking. But, the only thing had mattered was that he accepted me because well, you know the rest.”

-

  _“Niall?” I heard Harry call me from across the room._

_“Yes, Harry?”_

_“How do you know when you like someone?”_

  _“Well it all depends on how you feel towards them. Like if you’re around them your hearts racing, or if your palms get sweaty. They are all you think about every second of the day and that you would be afraid to lose that person.”_

_“Oh okay.”_

_“Why? Does Harry have a widdle crush?”_

_“No,” He turned his blushing face away from me and I smiled. But, then I thought, he can’t like me because he can do better._

  _“Then why are your cheeks red,” I walked over to him and started to tease him._

_Somehow we ended up on the bed in an innocent snog for 2 minutes._

_“So, does this person happen to like you back?” I winked and Harry shoved me playfully. The rest of the night consisted of snogging sessions before Louis walked in on us._

_“Niall, Harr—?” We both instantly broke away from each other and looked up to a wide eyed, but smiling Louis._

_“Dad, I have something to tell you.”_

_“If what it is you’re going to say is that your gay, then well it took you long enough…and if it’s not then why was your tongue down your best friends throat.”_

  _“No, I’m completely gay. And I do take offense in the first part.”_

  _“Well, I’m sorry that you were so obvious I figured it out when you first moved in with me.”_  

_“Well sorry for taking so long to realize my feelings for Niall.”_

_With that Louis was out the room and we were back to snogging._

-

“Yeah, and then Lou came down stairs shaking his head. He then told me that he caught you two snogging. My reply was a simple, took them long enough.”

“Yeah, yeah I know the story. It’s not that funny.”

“Well, on the contrary it is about Lou and I’s reaction, but the part about the feelings not so much." 

“Of course.”

“Well, you still have a half hour; I’m going to see how Harry is holding up.” And before I could reply she scurried out the door. I will never understand how my mother operates at a time like this.

 I had moved to a chair and I looked down at the necklace that was given to me by Harry when I turned 18. It was the most romantic night of my life and I couldn’t have spent it with anyone else.

 -

_“So are you ready for tonight?” Harry greeted me with a sweet kiss._

  _“More than ever.”_

  _"Then, let's go have the time of our life!" Harry grabbed my wrist and pulled me to wherever he wanted me to go. After quite sometime we ended up at this restaurant that I've always wanted to go to. I looked to a smiling Harry and I launched myself into his arms._

_"Thank you! I love you so, so much!" I kissed his lips softly and I then dragged him inside of the place._

_-_

That night was the best night of my life, aside from the necklace that he gave me, we finally gave ourselves to each other. It felt amazing, and I didn't want it to end. At least Harry did prolong it more than need be, instead of him pounding into me, he made love to me. And to this day he still does it just like that.

"Niall, there's someone here to see you," I looked up to my mom and she pointed to the figure by the door who I automatically knew was Louis. It looked like he was on the verge of tears, and I knew the reason. He loved Harry like his own, and he's finally saying goodbye to his baby boy.

 "Hey, Lou, don't worry we're not entirely leaving for good. We only like 20 minutes down the road."

 "I know, it's happy tears because Harry is finally able to marry the love of his life without any problems."

 "How's Aiden?"

"He's with my brother, Liam, and his husband Zayn. That little one has a lot of energy." If you all are wondering who Aiden is, Harry and I adopted a little boy. He is the best thing that could have happened with us.

-

_"Harry, how would you feel about adopting?"_

_"You want to adopt a child, with me?"_

_"Yes, and I know it's far fetched, but I want to start a family with you."_

_"Okay, so when can we do it?"_

_"Well there is the orphanage in town, we could go look at it right now."_

_"Sounds good."_

_We walked the short distance to the tiny orphanage. We looked around and it didn't really look like it was someplace that anyone would want to live. We looked to each other with the same expression and just walked right inside. The outside made the inside look like it was the best place on the block, but it wasn't. The paint on the walls were peeling off and there was this odd odor. I looked to Harry and he gave me a knowing look that we need to do something about this. So we went to where we thought was the office and in the seat was some young teenager popping her gum in her mouth. She looks up and instantly straightens up._

_"Hello boys, how may I help you?"_

_"Yes, my boyfriend and I would like to adopt a child."_

_"Oh yes, here are the papers and when you fill them out you can look around to find the child you would like to be yours." She looked a bit upset, but was happy that we were looking for a child. It took us about 10 minutes to fill out all of the forms and we were soon going into the area to find a child fit for us. Harry went off to the little kids playing soccer and started to play with them. But, my eyes set on this little boy in a wheelchair, and my heart shattered. He was looking on to the other children and he looked upset. I walked over to him and I kneeled in front of him._

_"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"_  

_He looks up and just stares at me, "I want to play but every time the other kids tell me know because I can't actually play because I can't kick. But, I even said I could be the goalie and they would still say no. I don't understand, it's not my fault I'm like this, the accident that killed my parents did."_

_A tear started to trickle down his face and I was quick to wipe it away, "Well what do you say if I bring you outside and I talk to my boyfriend and we can play with you."_  

_"You would really do that?"_

_"Yeah we would." I walked behind him and started to push him forward. I stopped at Harry and he looked down at the little boy then looked back at me. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "The kids don't like him playing, let's give them a show." I pulled back and nodded toward the field outside. Harry follows us outside as the other kids watch on._

_"Buddy, what's your name?"_

_"It's Aiden," He looked up at me and the sun made his eyes change color in a matter of seconds._

_I put Aiden by the net and I ran over to Harry. We started to kick the ball towards Aiden and we were amazed with how well he was able to block the ball. The other kids were wide eyed and so was Harry. I really want to take this one home with us. I left the two to continue playing and I went to the office._

_"I want to adopt Aiden," The lady looked up and she had this very heartwarming expression on her face._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, what's the matter?"_

_"It's just he's been here since he was 3 years old and he's now 6 years old. He's been in that wheelchair since he arrived here and every time someone shows interest in adopting they always back out of it when they find out that he's in the wheelchair. What makes him different than the others?"_

_"He's different and he needs a family. Harry and I want to be that family for him."_

_"Okay, well you can fill out the other paperwork and once you're cleared financially, you can take him home within the next week."_

_"Where do I sign?"_  

_We were cleared the next three days and Aiden was officially ours by that weekend. I still remember the reaction he gave us._

_"Aiden?"_

_"Yeah, Niall?"_

  _"How would you like to come home with us, for good." His eyes bulged out of his face and the biggest smile was in place of his frown from when we had come in._

-

He was the best thing that has ever happened to Harry and I. Hopefully one day he will be able to walk since he's getting therapy, but even if he doesn't he will still be the best son a couple could ask for.

"Niall, are you still here?" I shook my head from the vivid memory and I looked up to Louis. 

"Yeah, sorry just a lot flashbacks today."

"Oh yes, I as well, but just think it's good to always be able to remember all of those wonderful memories."

"Exactly, even if some of them aren't the best things, they still are the memories that people hold with them forever."

"Yeah, just like when you accused Harry of cheating."

"He wouldn't talk to me for a week because of what I did."

"That was a miserable week for the both of you."

"But, let's not go back to that, it's still a sort of soft subject."

"It was tough on all of us."

"Niall, five more minutes," I heard my mother speak from the doorway and now it's time to freak out. I looked up to Louis and he was just smiling at me. Louis was the one walking me down the aisle since I never had a father and he's always been there for me so I figured he would be the best fit for him to do this for me. When I had asked him he was speechless, but agreed otherwise. I just can’t believe in less than five minutes I will be Niall James Horan-Styles. I wanted to take Harry’s last name but it really didn’t sound right, same with Harry taking my name, so we figured to hyphen it would be better.

Everything that we worked for was finally coming together and hopefully that it would work out in the long run for everything. I really hope that marrying Harry would make my life complete, but it will never be complete until everything is final.

We have Aiden and he’s just enough for us two. Maybe in a few years we can adopt another child or go through surrogacy, it all depends on what Harry may want to do.

Louis was still in the room and he was leaning on the wall. He was looking through his phone and a tear trickled down his face. I walked over and he looked up, “What are you looking at?” He shows me the picture that he was looking at. It was from the first few days from getting Harry. It was a picture of Harry kissing Lou’s cheek; Lou’s face was in the biggest smile. It still amazed me how attached Harry got to Louis in just a matter of weeks.

After my train of thought was intertwined with everything, it was time to go. I looked to Louis and he smiled at me, “Don’t worry, everything will be fine.”

We got to the doors and the song started to play. The doors opened and everyone there was standing. I looked forward to Harry and the smile on his face was the biggest ever. I gripped Louis’ arm tighter and he rubbed my arm to loosen up. We got to the front and I turned to where Aiden was, he was in a huge smile. I really see Aiden as our child and not someone else’s.

Finally we reached the alter and Louis kissed my forehead. I grabbed Harry’s outstretched hand and the ceremony was underway.

The whole time I was staring right at Harry who was staring right back. Finally it was those words that I’ve been waiting for what seems like forever.

“Harry, do you take thee Niall as your husband?”

“I do.”

“And Niall, do you take thee Harry as your husband?”

“I do.”

“I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.” Harry didn’t even let me collect my thoughts and he pulls me to him. He plants a nice, soft kiss on my lips. The guests started to clap and cheer. I break away to see my mother and Louis crying. I look to Aiden who is happily clapping in his chair

This is finally my dream come true. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and fun. Harry sang me a song and danced really badly. I didn’t sing, but I played something on the guitar, Zayn and Liam sang the song for me. It was a lovely night. 

The honeymoon was your basic normal thing, and of course it was filled with sex (and lots of it.) It was something that I will never forget for as long as we both shall live.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave you comments and kudos!  
> I want to know what everyone thinks of my first Narry story! :)


End file.
